


Cinnamon Apples

by wordsOfA_feather



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Autumn, Drabble, Interior Decorating, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsOfA_feather/pseuds/wordsOfA_feather
Summary: Atem volunteers to help Yugi decorate their home for the fall season.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Cinnamon Apples

**Author's Note:**

  * For [auroraXborealis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroraXborealis/gifts).



> Dedicated to the Autumnal Queen of all things fall, cozy, and warm. Thank you for remaining so positive and for always seeking to see the bright side of everything. You're an amazing writer and an equally amazing friend. Happy birthday!!

The sweet scents of cinnamon and apples filled the living room corridor, wrapping Atem in it’s warm embrace as he pulled out another plastic pumpkin from the storage box. He couldn’t help but smile as he looked at the hallow purple pumpkin that he held in his hands. His eyes danced over the various others that he had placed on the coffee table in front of him, all in different sizes and colors, partially looking like a little pumpkin family. 

“How’s it looking in there, Tem?”

Atem’s gaze shifted between the pumpkin still in his hands, the storage box, and the rest of the living room. If the living room had only consisted of the coffee table, he would have been done ages ago. Unfortunately for him, it did not. And the never ending box of autumnal storage items wasn’t helping in that cause. 

“It’s going great!” He instinctively yelled back, immediately regretting the words. He raised a hand to scratch the back of his head as he wondered what to do with the pumpkin in his other hand. How could someone own so many plastic pumpkins?

Autumn was Yugi’s favorite season. Which was why upon seeing the first leaf fall outside, he all but threw his other half off the bed in excitement. Since this was Atem’s first autumn season in his own body, Yugi promised to make him the best baked goods that would make him absolutely _fall_ in love with the season. 

And he completely meant that as a pun.

Seeing how happy Yugi was over the season filled Atem with a genuine admiration and courage to support his partner in any way that he could help. Which was why he promptly voluntold him that he would help him in decorating the house. Glancing back at the storage box of misery, he now fully understood why Yugi looked at him with a faint sense of worry and questioned if he was absolutely sure.

“Where should I put this…” Atem muttered as he looked expectantly around the living room and patted the bottom of the pumpkin absentmindedly. Although he still didn’t understand much of the hype around it, he wanted to make this perfect for his other half. The same man who was currently trying to make sure that this was the best experience he’s ever had. Pushing aside the fact that he didn’t have a single eye for interior design, Atem focused on making sure he didn’t let that hope down.

He immediately stopped, both in thought and action, when his eyes fell on the staircase. He took one last glance at the pumpkin in his hands and the rest on the table, debating the thought heavily in his mind. Deciding for it, he promptly grabbed them all in his arms and ran up the stairs, setting them all down at the top step. He then picked up as many as he could in size order and started to place one down on each of the treads leading back downstairs. After setting the biggest pumpkin at the bottom of the stairs, he frowned realizing that he still had thirteen more pumpkins without a place. 

Ignoring the homeless pumpkins, he made his way back to the storage box to see what else he could find. He pulled out two sets of string lights containing plastic leaves in between the bulbs. Part of him wondered how Yugi could fit all of these decorations in one room but the other half tried to focus on where he could place these lights. In scanning the room, his eyes paused at the stairs again. He ran over and decided to intertwine the one set of the lights in the railing leading to the top and the other intertwined along the bottom, sitting on top of the treads. 

He smiled to himself feeling much more confident than he had before. Why did he think this was so much harder than it was? He just needed to find a place for everything. He spent the rest of the morning playing this out in a similar fashion; in which he would grab an item from the storage box, proceed to scan the room, and then place it where he felt that it best fit. 

The smells from the kitchen continued to dance heavily in the air, overwhelming his senses. The smells of nutmeg, pumpkin, and maple making him want to wrap himself in one of the many knit blankets that he just placed on the couch and fall back asleep. He lightly hummed as he set some of the remaining decorations around the coffee table, joining a few others that he had placed earlier. 

He had proudly watched the storage box dwindle in his efforts and was about to take a step back to admire his work when he heard the kitchen door swing open behind him. 

“You won’t believe what I have in store for you, Other Me!” Yugi emerged into the room carrying a plate filled with various baked goods on it. His eyes were trained on the plate in his hands, being careful as to not spill any. “I made maple cheesecake, apple crisp, pump…kin…pie…” His voice trailed off as his eyes looked up into the living room. 

Atem smiled and held his arms out, displaying the work that he had done. “What do you think?” 

Yugi’s face remained emotionless as he scanned the room, his eyes lasting a bit longer on the empty storage bin in the corner. When he finally looked back at Atem, he couldn’t hold back the smile that slowly crept over his face. “Did - did you use all of the contents in that bin?”

“Yes.” Atem answered, confused. “Isn’t this the seasonal storage bin for the living room?” He watched as the smile on Yugi’s face grew bigger. 

Yugi set the plate on the small space that was left open on the coffee table and then walked over to where Atem was standing. He wrapped his arms around Atem’s neck, who in turn rested his hands on the shorter’s waist. 

“It wasn’t.” Yugi said as he rested his forehead against Atem’s. His smile was still painted on his face, warm and inviting, without judgement. “But, I love it regardless.”

Atem looked back at Yugi quizzically. He was caught between feeling like he messed up and feeling like he did something right. Yugi’s actions were betraying the words that were coming out of his mouth.

Sensing his partner’s turmoil, Yugi spoke up. “Did you have fun?”

“…Yes.” Atem hesitated before responding as he tightened his hold around the shorter’s waist. Yugi smiled back at him.

“Then that’s all that matters.” Yugi lightly chuckled seeing the confusion persist. “I feel like autumn smacked me in the face but you did all of this on your own. And for that, I love it.” 

Resting his forehead on Yugi’s again, Atem hummed in content. The shorter male lowered his arms down to grab the elder’s hands as he gently captured his lips in a kiss. The gesture rang all too familiar in Atem’s memories. He rolled his eyes playfully as he looked into Yugi’s violet eyes. “There’s a _but_.”

Yugi grinned as he pointed at the plethora of pumpkins that lined the stairs. “The pumpkins might be a bit much.” A sudden realization hit Yugi as he carefully counted the colorful plastic vegetable on each step. “Weird, I could have sworn I had more than that.” His eyes drifted back to his other half only to find Atem trying to suspiciously shift his attention elsewhere. He furrowed his brows at the man before him. “Atem, where are the other pumpkins?”

“You might want to avoid our bedroom for a while.”


End file.
